Phaedrus
by Fire Kitten
Summary: /H/anging out. /E/ating. /L/earning. /P/ainting. Usopp was just an all-around average kid – as long as no one read between the lines that is. Unfortunately, everyone already has. [Modern AU]


**Author's Notes: **After four tireless weeks this story is finally complete! I meant to release this two weeks prior, but the writing fell behind schedule and I missed my deadline. Nevertheless I poured all my heart into this one and I'm extremely proud of the result. And a late gift is still a gift – so happy belated birthday Usopp!

* * *

"_Family is not an important thing. It's everything."_ – Michael J. Fox

The shrill sound of the bell ringing as last class ended was followed by the sound of nearly thirty books closing and being stuffed into bags and thirty chairs scraping back as the students vacated them, chattering excitedly with friends or just shuffling their way past the others to hurry to their buses. Only one student did not move, his head staying low as he continued to draw, slightly irritated when someone trying to be funny grabbed the back of his hoodie and tugged it up over his head. He reached up and pushed it back down before continuing to shade the underside of his eagle's wing. At the front of the classroom he heard some shuffling as his art teacher, Miss Nico Robin, gathered her papers together into one of her folders and set it away in her tote bag. Then there was a soft crackle of a spine bending, a worn book opening and she began to read. Minutes passed with only the muffled hum of the halls outside to break the silence, his teacher turning pages while he nibbled on his bottom lip, fretting over one of the feathers that just didn't seem right.

And then the door burst open and Usopp set his pencil down in defeat.

"USOPP!" Came the predictable yell as an exuberant, messy-haired boy known as Monkey D. Luffy rushed to the desk in front of his, plopping his butt on the tabletop and his sandaled feet on the top of the chair without any regard of authority's watching eye. Or listening ears. "Neh, neh! How about we ditch fourth period together and go to the arcade?"

"Can't. That's math. I have a test." He replied, placing his drawing carefully in his sketchbook and reaching for his bag.

Never able to sit completely still, Luffy's foot was tapping an uneven rhythm on the chair as he amended, "Alright fifth. Then we can be back in time for lunch!"

Knowing he wouldn't win, he shouldered his bag and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Shishishi!" His friend laughed, hopping off the desk and heading for the door. "Bye Robin!"

"Have a good day." The teacher returned cordially, but before they could leave she added, eyes never leaving her book, "Oh, and Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"My flowers are blooming much better now. You can come over any time to see them."

He smiled. "Ah, so the soil mixture worked? Yeah, I should. One day, maybe." He stepped out the door, calling over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow!"

They headed down halls that had cleared out considerably in mere minutes, most kids eager to get out and go home. Often when he stepped through the front doors, Usopp felt like he was the last to leave.

Soon they found themselves across the parking lot, lounging on the trunk of Luffy's brother's Camry and watching the other cars scuttle by. Luffy hummed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag of potato chips, the plastic crinkling as he opened it and started to scarf them down, holding it out towards him. When Usopp took a handful for himself, his friend said, "So you're still coming right?"

"Yeah. I mean, as long as my parents don't change their mind." Salt and oil flavored his tongue as he stuffed the chips into his mouth, staring at the space of sky above the school building where a few wispy clouds were slowly drifting by. He wondered if his penciled eagle would appreciate flying among them.

The junior beside him gave a displeased grunt. "Who cares what they say. Just come anyways."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Typical." He licked the grease on his fingers, spotting a familiar someone weaving their way through the dwindling number of cars. "There's your brother."

Ace was a tall, muscular guy, with a freckled face and a kind smile. He had wild black hair and dark eyes like Luffy's, so it was always a surprise for anyone who didn't already know to learn that they were only foster brothers. Despite all their physical similarities, their personalities were on completely different poles. Where Luffy was selfish, Ace was polite and where Ace was hot-tempered, Luffy was easy-going. The only thing they did seem to share in common, besides an insatiable appetite, was their recklessness.

That was just how brothers were though.

"Hey Ace!" The younger called, pulling his arm up when his brother tried to sneak a hand into the chip bag.

He wrinkled his nose, jabbing his thumb in Usopp's direction. "Why do you only share with him?"

"Because it's Usopp." Luffy responded like that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Tch." Ace pinched his little brother by his cheek and pulled until he flailed. "So, that guy's still not here yet?"

Usopp smiled, lifting up his phone. "I'm timing him. I get the last chip if he's not here in ten minutes."

"'Ah 'idn't abree zo zat!" His friend tried to protest.

"I think he said 'You're on'." The brother supplied, laughing when he got bonked on the head and finally let the other go.

"Jerk." Luffy grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

While he sat in the driver's seat playing a game on his phone, Ace stuck the keys in the ignition and turned on the radio for them while they waited, cranking up the volume so much they could feel the sound vibrating through the car. They snapped their fingers and sang off-key as their feet bounced to the beat, ignoring the stares they gained. It was just after the first few verses of the third song had crooned that a pair of students finally found them.

"Yo Zoro, Nami!" Luffy greeted from the bizarre upside-down position he had assumed, head hanging over the edge of the trunk and legs splaying up along the back window.

"You got here in-" Usopp glanced at his phone, "-nine minutes and twenty-three seconds. I think that's a new record!"

"Don't keep score." The green-haired male replied disgruntledly, adding when the shorter whooped and snatched up the chip bag like it was a trophy, "Or bet on me."

"You can feel free to bet on me though – over how long it takes me to find this wandering idiot." Nami spoke up, smiling cattily. "I'll even front the money. Oh, but there's an eighty percent loan fee on every dollar of course."

"No thanks." The juniors said simultaneously.

"Oh? That's too bad." Undeterred, she looked towards Zoro. "Guess I'll just have to start charging you for my services."

"Witch, you've already put me in your eternal debt." He barked, scowling towards the two on the trunk when they started to laugh at his misfortune. "Shut up! Are you ready?"

Usopp slipped off the back of the car, heavy backpack bumping his right hip as he bounced to his feet. "Yep. See you Luffy!"

"Tonight!" He reminded, rolling off the side and somehow not landing on his head. "Ace, we should-" He threw open the passenger side door, words getting lost under the heavy bass though they all knew he was probably trying to coerce Ace to a drive-thru.

Usopp's house was a mile and a half away. Too close to warrant a school bus to include his street on a route but far enough the hike was more of a work-out than he usually got in his P.E. class. It was made even longer by the unfriendly neighborhoods they had to detour around where some of the gangster kids lingered about, just looking for an excuse to cause trouble. Not that Zoro, who had a bodybuilder's physique and a demon's grin, wasn't eager to rough up some punks who thought they could take him. After all, his reasoning for walking his own arduous four miles from school to home was for the sake of training (They tended to joke the real reason was because he couldn't find the bus stop if he tried).

Still, Usopp wasn't big on confrontation, so he was always eased that they took the long way around.

Though the distance was the same, it always seemed to him he arrived home faster then he got to school. They lingered at the edge of Sunyata, pausing to wish a farewell to Zoro before heading down his street, Phaedrus Circle. His house was the ninth down the left side and Usopp routinely counted them down.

Nine.

A rush started up in his head.

Eight.

Nami was jabbering on about some English essay.

Seven.

His heart beat like a hammer in his chest.

Six.

Two Dobermans yapped at the gate.

Five.

Nami was still talking, not even looking at him.

Four.

He wiped a sweaty palm on his cargo pants.

Thr-

He let out a near silent breath as delicate fingers reached out, slipping into his. Everything within him steadied while he held on tight, wishing three houses could become three hundred. It was so casual her train of words hadn't even broken. She did that now so he couldn't ask any longer if this was truly alright, fully aware he was just looking for a reason to chicken out.

Porch boards of a fifty year old dwelling groaned under their weight, announcing the end of their stroll. Reluctantly he drew away, spotting the movement of the living room drapes as he said, "So uh, I'll see you 'round."

"I won't forgive you if you aren't there tonight." Nami threatened, mostly playful. She gently touched his arm as she lent close. "So, make sure you are, alright?"

The kiss was new. Just a chaste peck on the cheek.

It was both nothing and too much all at once.

His tongue still felt tied with words he couldn't begin to express – and she was always gone before his mind could ever catch up.

When he walked in, his adoptive mother was just inside the living room. She had always been a petite thing but now in her mid-forties she seemed to be shrinking with her age. Her image of youth was also wilting, her wispy brown hair slowly losing its sheen and wrinkles already pulling deep lines into her face.

Bony hands were fluffing the couch cushions to act as if she hadn't just been watching him out the window. Yet, he wouldn't call her out on it. When her hand had grasped his as it led him out of the orphanage so many years ago, Usopp used to believe she was as strong as Wonder Woman. Now that vision of her was gone, leaving him with someone who seemed as fragile as a porcelain doll that he had to tiptoe around so he didn't shatter her.

So all he said was a soft, "I'm home," as he shut the door behind him.

"How was school? Do you have a lot of homework?"

"It was fine and no, not really. Mostly math." He replied, setting his phone beside his mom's in the three-slot charging station before dropping his keys in the drawer above. His adoptive dad had been so thrilled when he had found the charger caddy, saying how progressing it would be for the family to have their phones and keys all in the same place so that they wouldn't ever leave the house without them again. At first Usopp had only used it because it appeased his dad to see his phone there; after eleven months, it was now habit.

"Hey mom?" He said as he adjusted the heavy strap of his bag, alleviating the slight ache in his shoulder. "You remember I'm going to Vivi's tonight at seven, right?"

"Oh… it is that day isn't it?" She pursed her lips, saying firmly, "You'll get your homework done?"

Usopp nodded.

"And be back by ten-thirty?"

That was only three hours… but he knew trying to negotiate his curfew was a losing battle and merely nodded again.

His mother gave a slow sigh, like a tree branch bending to the will of the wind, and said, "Do you need a ride there?"

Usopp grinned brightly, shaking his head. "Nah, Vivi said she didn't mind coming to get me."

His mom sat down on the couch, reaching for the TV remote. It was almost time for one of her talk shows to start. "Well alright then, but you let me know if you need me to drive you."

"I will!" He said, already darting for the hall when her next statement drew him up short.

"I'm so glad you've been with Nami – your father and I think she's been such a great influence, helping you get through this bad time. You should invite her to dinner one of these days."

A black hole opened up inside his gut, twisting his innards mercilessly. "O-O-Oh?" But it seemed that was all his mother had to say, her face soon washed in blue light as the drone of Jerry Springer settled over the room. He snuck away and down the darkened hallway, walls adorned with family photos, the glass in the frames catching the glow of the TV and distorting the pictures.

He pushed aside the curtain of bamboo strands that acted as his door, beads clacking together noisily as he entered. His bag bounced as he tossed it onto his bed before sprawling alongside it, staring up towards the solar system he had painted on the ceiling around dozens of glow in the dark stars glued there with mounting putty. His eyes traced the constellations, listing them off in his head.

"_And that one?" _A voice from the past murmured in his ear.

That one's Draco, the ruthless dragon. All the other constellations quiver in fear of his might – except one. Facing its fierce jaws is the Hero, Usopp'n the Great, who is bravely preparing to vanquish the beast!

"_Funny, that's not the way I heard it."_

Oh, well you must have been misinformed like everyone else. I bet you were told that the hero was supposed to be Hercules, right? But that's just a myth! It really is supposed to be Usopp'n.

"_Oh I see."_ He could almost feel the warm hand that slipped into his.

Usopp's eyes shut, fingers curling into nothing but air. He sighed and rolled over, kicking his book bag onto the ground and reaching over to set his clock. He fell asleep to the sounds of a catcalling audience wafting in from the other room.

* * *

At the top of the white hill the lone soldier stood, overlooking the snow covered field for signs of danger. The rest of his unit was far below him, huddled together for warmth, yellow fires built around them for additional heat. And how he wishes he could join them, snuggling into his sleeping bag and pressing against the warm body of a nearby comrade. But no, he had a mission! This foreign territory was treacherous, with perils unlike any they had faced before. It was up to him to keep vigil over the land and call to the others if he saw danger afoot. But he wasn't scared. This shaking was merely from cold! In fact, the only ones who should be shaking is the enemy! If they even dared think to –

Wait.

What was that?

Objects were dropping fast from the sky; four of them, slim and silver. Could it be… missiles?! And they were heading straight for him! He ran forward, stumbling over his own two feet as the missiles impacted behind him, the hill deforming from the explosions. The shockwave sent him off his feet and he was falling, tumbling, straight towards the fires.

It was all over! He was-

"Sweetie, don't play with your food."

"Huh?" Usopp looked from the pea that he had pushed off of his mashed potatoes, which then fell in the pool of melted butter surrounding the rest of the peas, up into his mother's disapproving gaze. "Ah, sorry." He scooped up a forkful of the mushy greens and stuffed them in his mouth. They tasted odd.

But all of mom's dinners have tasted odd for a while now.

"You seem distracted, everything alright?"

He turned his head to look at his father who was regarding him critically over the brim of his rectangular eyeglasses. He had always had that look about him, even when he smiled. That was why when they first met Usopp had tried to blend into a tree like a chameleon. He had later discovered that it was the glasses that made it seem so. They were originally reading prescription only, so when his dad wasn't wearing them and would smile towards him, it made his eyes crinkle at the edges like sunbeams. However, the older his father got the worse his eyesight became. Now he almost never took them off.

Usopp missed the sunbeam smile.

"Of course dad. Everything's fine." He responded, digging into the gooey potatoes next.

His father continued to eye him to the point Usopp was sure his steak was sizzling. "Are you sure?"

He didn't get a chance to say a word before his mother, who had been tittering in her seat all dinner like a balloon inflating to the point of bursting, spoke up, "Maybe it's because of Nami. They really seem to be getting _along_ these days."

"Oh really?"

He sunk lower in his seat and shoved heaps of food into his mouth while the conversation continued.

"Oh yes. And she's the sweetest little thing, polite as can be when she comes here in the morning. It's been several months now. I was saying earlier how nice it would be to invite her to dinner sometime. Wouldn't that be good?"

"Heh, maybe we should even put a door back on those hinges just so we have to tell the kids they can't shut it!"

Feeling like maybe after ten long years of failure he'd finally pulled off that chameleon trick while they laughed, Usopp broke the illusion by mumbling, "Come on. No one does that kind of stuff anymore. It's real lame."

There was a pause as his parents looked at each other, their eyes speaking in a silent language to one another that seemed to be getting more frequent as time passed yet Usopp still couldn't decipher, before his dad turned to him said, "Back when I was your age that's how we showed a girl we thought she was really something. Since when did that become lame?"

He pushed about straggling soldiers, shrugging.

"And you know, some girls really go for the old-fashioned way. Might think you're a real stud."

He wished the wall behind him was painted red because at this point he really would have disappeared. Well, that is if not for the fork fused to his palm. "I'll… think about it."

He made quick work of his dinner after that.

As his parents idly chitchatted, he placed his plate in the dishwasher, announcing, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Are you sure you have time?" His mom asked, sparing a glance to the clock.

"I'll be quick."

He headed off, hearing his father ask, "Time for what?"

"Don't you remember? He's going to Vivi's."

"Oh right, I completely forgot what day it was!"

Their voices became distant as Usopp fetched a change of clothes from his room and a towel from the linen closet before going to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and depositing his bundle on the countertop. He shoved aside the shower curtain and reached for the nozzle, water hissing as it sprayed out. As he waited for the water to heat up, he pulled down the toilet lid and sat, drawing his legs up to his chest and crossing his forearms over his knees. He rested his cheek against his arms, eyes tracing the outline of two bumps in the shadow cast along the linoleum from the underside of the door.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there waiting but eventually the dark hills shrunk, leaving nothing but a straight line. Usopp stood, discarding his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor and reached out, snatching up his toothbrush from the holder. The water was chilled when he stepped in the shower but a quick twist of the tap had warmth pounding down and stream rising. He knelt down under the spray, crouching over the drain and pressing his finger between the metal slip in the cover. He twisted it out and set it aside on the corner shelf.

Usopp tilted his head back, water drumming down on his skull as he opened his mouth and stuck the toothbrush down his throat.

* * *

Bristles scratched along his gums as he brushed vigorously, the taste of bile overcome by wintergreen and fluoride. He spit then rinsed with mouthwash, tugging the damp towel off his shoulders and pulling on his clean clothes as he swished the liquid around. Spit it out when it started to burn. He strung out his hair until it was somewhat dry and ran oil through it, silently lamenting having such troublesome hair as he twisted his fingers through his curls.

By the time Usopp was in his room it was a few minutes to seven. He rummaged through his dresser, finding his favorite bandanna – the one with the yellow checkered pattern – and just as he was tying it onto his head, he heard the doorbell ring. He ducked back into the bathroom to give himself a quick once over in the mirror and a spritz of some cologne before rushing to the front room, nearly tripping over his shoelaces in his hurry.

"-Didn't have to come all this way. I would have been happy to have taken him." His mother was already trading pleasantries.

"It was really no trouble Mrs. Barret. I rather enjoy driving."

His father barked a laugh from where he still lounged in his easy chair. "Ha! 'Fraid that luxury loses its luster fast."

"Oh well, I hope not too fast!" Vivi replied humorously, finally catching sight of him. "Hey Usopp, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's roll." He said, squeezing past his mom to fetch his phone and keys, placing them into his pocket. He followed Vivi out onto the porch, saying to the figure now filling the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright. You two have fun now. And Vivi, drive careful!"

The senior smiled back at her, saying, "I will. It was a pleasure seeing you again Mrs. Barret!"

"Same to you dear. We're always happy to have you."

As they carried on, Usopp headed down the walk, stuffing his hands in his jacket and turning his eyes to the sky. It was a clear night, the scythe of a moon cutting cleanly through the stars. It must have been thrown by Usopp'n as it had chopped off Draco's tail, leaving the dragon unbalanced and flailing. The gory scene was soon covered once he got in the car.

"You look fine you know." Vivi spoke as he tied and retied his bandanna, eyes dancing from him to the rearview mirror for the fifth time on his street alone. Careful indeed.

He fingered the knot again, hoping the cloth was hiding the disaster of frizzy curls underneath. "Fine, eh? Now Viv' I know you can't help falling for the greatness that is me but you'll just wind up getting burned."

She giggled good-naturedly. "What a shame. And here I was hoping to convince you to skip town with me. It's for the better I suppose; a certain someone will be heartbroken if you're not there tonight."

"Nah, Luffy would be thrilled. More snacks for him."

She checked the mirror again. "You know who I mean!"

He interlaced his fingers over his stomach that was butterflying tenderly and smiled. "Yeah. I do."

Vivi's place was in a more upscale area where the lawns were all trimmed and the hedges all clipped, not a weed or a speck of trash to be found. It was like a movie set, all the pieces arranged just so and everyone in it just waiting to play their parts. December was probably the best act of the year, the street so over-decorated it was the brightest in the entire town. During Christmastime last year Usopp had admired the lights for so long that he had to be dragged inside, fingers eventually warming around a cup of cocoa.

"Franky's already here." Vivi noted as she pulled into the drive of her house, spotting the light blue speedster sitting there, the top still down.

Her eccentric cousin was sitting on the hood of his car, balls of his feet bouncing in time with the rhythm he was playing out on his guitar. The chords drew to a halt when they got out and he called, "Ow! Usopp-bro, you made it!"

Brook was sitting in the lawn chair on the porch, head turning at their voices. "Mr. Usopp is here? Oh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Or you would be, if I could see! Yohohoho!"

"Grandpa you should be inside!" Vivi chided strictly.

"Ah but Miss Vivi, I can't enjoy the music from in there." The old man replied, sipping on his tea.

She sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to argue further. "We'd best hurry. The others are waiting."

"Right." Usopp said, heading to where Brook sat and digging into his pocket. "It's on your left, next to your cane."

A hand that had skin drawn so tight one could count the bones ran over the glossy surface of the IPhone. "I wonder which story I might get to tell today."

"The one where you had a duel with Ryuma is always a good one."

"Ah yes, what a rich tale that is! You have a fine ear for the most exciting ones, Mr. Usopp."

He smiled. "They're my favorites." He bit his lip, swayed from side to side when he heard the rumble of engine gears as Franky started his car. "Thank you Brook."

"Mmm what was that?" He responded, cupping a hand around his ear. "My hearing seems to be going as fast as my sight!"

"Tha-" He paused then sighed, an echo of Vivi's. "See you soon, Brook."

"One of us will at least, yohohoho!"

Usopp hopped in the car, tugging on his seatbelt as the speedster pulled out of the drive and headed back down the street. Wind whistled in his ears as they rushed across town to the rural area, a few speed laws being broken in the process. Buildings started to space out, the lake coming into view just as the main road becoming narrow and twisting. He leaned his elbow on the door, fingers drumming along the metal exterior as he peered out at the dark water.

It was a countdown all over again.

Three streets.

Left turn and his skin started to warm.

Two streets.

His gut was boxing with his spleen as they cantered to the right, merging into another road.

One street.

He was pretty sure he was about to die because his heart just stopped.

It was a straight shot now, the log-fashioned building tumbling into a view as the car drove through the parking lot, sliding into a space besides a motorcycle. Usopp was just getting out when the front door was thrown open, a curly-haired brunette racing across the sidewalk towards them. "Usopp! Franky! Vivi!"

"Oof!" Usopp laughed as the little guy pummeled into him. "Hey Chopper."

"Hey! Guess what happened guys?!"

The door could be heard opening again as Vivi chuckled behind her hand. "What?"

"Zoro drove me here." The freshman looked up at them, bright-eyed and pointing excitedly towards the motorcycle. "I got to ride the Tiger!"

"Sounds suuuper fun little bro!" The carpenter crowed boisterously.

"And by some miracle they didn't end up at the state border." The sound of Sanji's familiar voice made Usopp's head jerk around, seeing light filled by his elongated shadow spilling out across the sidewalk. The limber blond waved to the entrance grandly, bowing at the waist. "Princess Vivi, please come in! I've prepared a throne just for you. Oh, and the rest of you shitheads get your asses inside too."

"Why thank you Sanji," She responded with a hint of amusement, heading over with the rest of them in tow.

As he made to follow, a leg barred his way, Sanji saying, "You guys go on. We'll be just a minute." The door closed on Chopper's chuckling face and whatever crack Franky tried to get out. Usopp rubbed his arm as the elder pulled back his sleeve to reveal a watch. "Look at the time, shitty longnose. You're late."

He glanced at the miniature clock face. "By four minutes! You can't be upset about that."

"Yes, I damn well can be." The other retorted, an arm coming around his waist and pulling him over. "Because when I do have the time, I don't want to lose even a second with you."

The words slipped over him like molten honey, leaving his skin warm and his knees weak. "O-Oh. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yeah. A kiss for every minute."

His eyes lidded some, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "In that case it was actually twenty after."

Sanji laughed softly, the sound sending pleasant tingles ricocheting down his spine. "I think that's the first prank you've played all day."

"Night's still young." He murmured back just before lips sealed over his.

For a brief time, Usopp felt like he was flying so high he truly would join the stars.

When the college freshman pulled away, they hadn't shared quite twenty but definitely more than four. He wasn't sure when he had gotten pressed up against the door but that was fine because he was still floating down. He was just starting to notice the slight chill on his stomach where his shirt was pushed up. Oh and look at that, his hand was in Sanji's back pocket.

"We'd better get inside before someone comes looking. Forbid it be one of the ladies!" They both knew there was only one lady they truly feared about finding them. A hand brushed over his ribs and he looked away to avoid the way Sanji's expression twisted. "Hope you're hungry because I've made a feast."

Usopp shut his eyes to ward off the burn in them. "Starving."

Lips brushed the corner of one and a hand curled around his arm, pulling him inside.

The restaurant had been transformed for the night. Tables were pushed against the walls to make room on the floor except for two that were pushed together right in the center, just enough chairs set around them. Streamers of all colors hung from the ceiling and balloons were tied to the back of every chair. His name was on a banner on the back wall.

He caught it all in a mere glimpse before Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Vivi and Franky joined Sanji in crowding around him, pulling the strings of party poppers above his head as they yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY USOPP!"

If only his smile could become his arms because it was certainly large enough to hold them all at once. "Guys, it's not much of a surprise if I already knew you were planning this."

"That's what I said." Zoro spoke up from the back, nursing a plastic cup full of something definitely illegal.

"Hey, directionless marimo! You were supposed to join in!" Sanji tossed his empty party popper at him. It landed right in his drink.

He gave the addition an indifferent glance and shrugged. "He knows." The cup was raised towards Usopp briefly before the contents were downed.

His smile got a little bigger and embraced him too.

"Yosh! Now that we're all here, let's eat!" Luffy shouted, tacking on a grumbled "Sanji was a stingy jerk and locked me outta the kitchen" from the corner of his lip.

Unfortunately, said 'stingy' jerk heard him and kicked him in the butt. "Shut up and get to the table, shitty vacuum. Nami, Vivi! Let me pull out your thrones for you my darlings!"

The chairs were quickly filled, the table growing rowdy once dinner was brought from the kitchen. Cutlery clinked, ice jangled in cups, chatter and laughter filled the air, and under the table, this time Usopp's fingers curled into another's warm hand as it slipped into his.

And the food tasted beyond perfect.

Shortly after the plates were cleared, the room became dim and song filled the air. A cake was set before Usopp, sixteen candles burning with false promise to fulfill one wish. He knew better then to ask for them but like fire ants his desires bit at him anyways, stinging more viciously the longer they had been desired.

He wanted his cellphone to no longer double as a tracking device.

He wanted the kids at school to quit harassing him.

He wanted the medicine his food was being laced with to stop swallowing up every good feeling he had before there were none left.

He wanted his parents to see not the bizarre, sick, boy-loving anomaly they thought resided in a room down the hall of their home but Usopp, their son.

When he finally blew them out, he asked for none of these because he knew desires were just shields blocking what was truly needed.

Luffy pulled out a still smoking candle, uncaringly blasphemous as he questioned, "So, what'd you wish for?"

Following his example, Usopp licked off the frosting on one as he answered, "I wished for someone to drive me to Robin's tonight." He looked up, seeing the various levels of relief and joy on all their faces and felt the same building up inside of him, curling into a knot in his throat and making him hitch over it as he added, "I really want to see her flowers."

"_Friendship is not a matter of distance, but a matter of heart. Family is not a matter of blood, but a matter of loving and loved."_ –Junalyn "Jonah" Algarme

* * *

**Phaedrus** (_fee-drus_):

A book written by Plato, in which a man of the same name seemingly discusses with Socrates about the topic of love, but is truly talking about the art of rhetoric. One hint of the actual nature of this book's intent comes from Phaedrus' own dialogue, in which he says "Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden."


End file.
